Escaping eternity
by mellemuffin
Summary: (2p FrUk) Francois was a cold hearted, ruthless mafia boss with no time on his hands to clean up his men's mess around the house. When he sees an ad for a maid service and receives a happy, pink haired, little Brit named Oliver, things change. Can the happy Brit melt the heart of this cold blooded man? (male x male)
1. Cold Hearted

Dear Reader,  
Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first story and that I thank you for checking it out! This is a male x male story just to clear up all confusion that anyone may have because of this chapter. I am also new to posting stories and don't know how to set a rating for the story but it's an M for situations that show up later and language. Also if anyone knows French or sees a mistake in any of my grammar then please don't hesitate to inform me. Thank you kind readers for reading this and I hope you enjoy this story~ =^w^=  
_

Chapter 1: Cold hearted

Francois sighs as he wipes the blood off of his revolver, another 'peace treaty' gone badly. The way this is going, every mafia in France would be after him…like they already weren't.

Francois takes a long drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the gas covered, mutilated, dead body of the rival gangs spy. He turns to his men as the body catches fire and motions for them to torch the abandoned warehouse. Just as his father had told him years ago, no chance of a witness if you burn all of the evidence. The men nod and quickly run off to do as their boss had ordered, they feared him when he was angry.

Francois sighs as he gets into the black limo, he was tired and just wanted to get home. He sits back and lights another cigarette, taking a long puff before looking to the driver. "*maison" was all he had to say before the driver started to make his way back to the mafia house.

Francois watches the quaint little village's houses as he goes by them in the limo. He viewed everything and everyone as beneath him, a waist of a good life, and he ruled them all with an iron fist and a cold heart. He didn't care who he stepped on or how many people he has killed in this business. As long as this village knew not to mess with him or his men then he wouldn't burn it to the ground.

The French man was a bit jealous of the village's inhabitants, though he would never say it out loud or show it to anyone. He never showed many emotions in the first place, even to his own son. He just couldn't help but wish for a somewhat normal life. He even sometimes wished for a permanent companion, one that wasn't like the girls at the brothel he owned. He wanted someone to spend his eternity with.

As the blond Frenchman looked out the window he couldn't help but notice the tranquility that tonight had brought with it. "*son une bonne nuit pour un bon livre et de la fumée, non?" his driver smiled and asked over his shoulder to his boss. He expected no reply, and he got non, it was normal with the dirty looking French man. He just continues to smoke till they reach the mafia's house and gets out, nothing but smoke leaving his chapped lips.

The tall mafia boss walks up the driveway to the old looking mafia house. The house was very old and looked to be crumbling with all the missing and broken bricks in the outside walls covered in dark green vines. The lawn was either dirt or very dark brown colored dead grass, and the whole thig was fenced off from the rest of the world by a tall rusty fence and electronic gate. The French man huffs as he walks and to the door, they never had to lock it, the guards and his reputation helped with that.

The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside, maybe even worse. Trash, cloths, food, and broken furniture littered the ground of the large house. If it wasn't for the constant loud screaming of the tv or members of the house, one would even be able to hear the pitter pater and the squeaks of the mice in the walls and across the floor. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and swears as the boss walked in and grumbled to his workers, he needed to get them to clean up or they could set there only safe zone on fire, he didn't want to have to deal with that. He steps over the trash and goes to the kitchen to see how much longer till dinner. The food they ate constantly was as the French man had said "*merde, merde absolue" but it was all they could do.

He gave up on going to the kitchen, deciding instead to just go to his office since he couldn't make it to the kitchen with all the trash in the way. This was not how a mafia's house should look like, it would make his father stir in his grave if he saw how his son had let this place go. When passing someone he speaks quickly, not wanting to stay long "*envoyer jusqu'à Mathieu" before he goes up the stairs to relax in his office.

When he opens the large double doors to the room he is happy to have some peace, his blood stained dress shoes clapping against the hard wood floors as he makes his way to the large desk. He plops lazily into his black leather rolling chair and sits back to relax for a moment, taking out his burnt down cigarette in an ashtray and re lighting a new one. He had to find a cheap way to clean this damn house.

He looks through the bills and junk mail his men had placed on his desk, thinking nothing of anything until he sees a random ad that was appealing to him. It was an ad for a maid service, and for a cheap price, that was good enough for him. As he was thinking about this he heard a knock before his son walked in. "You wanted to see me papa?"

Francois looks up at his son before looking through the bills again "*oui, I need you to call this number" his French accent deep and booming as he hands him the aid. Mathieu nods and takes the ad, hesitating for any other orders before leaving. The French man sighs, he needed to give his son more attention as well, hopefully with the maid here and the house clean, things will get calmer and he'll get time to get to know Matt better. Little did the French man know, his hopes will be answered, and things will really start to change around the mafia house.

_

Translation (done with google translate, sorry) :  
1: house  
2: its a good night for a good book and smoke, right?  
3: crap, absolute crap  
4: send Mathieu up  
5: yes


	2. Stranger of Hope

Francois waits in the cool morning air, the cigarette burning down as he waits. Today was the day when the maid they called for would arrive from London England. He hoped this wasn't just another gold digging bitch, wanting nothing more than to steal from their days work. A gold digger would be better than a spy from a rival's mafia's house at least. How the French man hated his Spanish and Italian rival's. He never could understand how both mafia leaders could put up with the Italians older, more as he states 'fashionable', brother.

Francois was pulled from his thoughts as he saw his son drive up to the mafia house. The French man had sent his son out to get the maid from the airport, knowing he would be able to tell if she was what she had advertised to be. He was happy, though his face showed a stoic somewhat board look, to see two people in the car instead of just his son. She must have passed Matts questioning and interrogation to even step foot inside these gates.

When Matt got out the car he went around to open the passenger side door for the maid, looking to his father blankly as he does "*cette chienne est fou" he warns. Francois was confused by his son's statement and stomped out his cigarette as he walked closer. A petite British maid stepped out of the truck, big blue eyes looking around in amazement at the house though it was poorly taken care of. The maids freckles cheeks turning a bit red when noticing a pair of purple eyes watching their movement. The maiden quickly studied the Frenchman as he studied the Brit in return.

Francois couldn't keep his eyes off the British maiden who was brought to him. How the crazy pink, or was it just a strawberry blond, colored hair matched the bright blue eyes and freckles of the maiden and caused something in the Frenchman to warm up a bit. The porcelain like skin and long eyelashes giving an almost baby doll look. The delicate face and body of the British maid would cause any man to fall in love with the pail freckled flawless skin. He then noticed how she was wearing somewhat manly clothing of a pink button up and purple sweater vest with trousers. He also noticed how flat her chest was, though he had nothing against flat chested women, it was odd how flat and nonexistent it was. It was odd but he didn't ask nor want to know, coming to the conclusion it was just the layers of shirts she was wearing, not use to the slightly colder air…or at least he hoped.

"Ello Mr.…." the voice of an angel was all the French man heard, though out loud he would never say or show any emotion, but that didn't mean he didn't feel…at least once in a while. Francois was stunned by maiden and was trying not to show it, it was dangerous to show emotion to anyone in his rank. Anyone watching that wasn't trustworthy could easily sell the information to rival mafias and have the people he cared most for, which was only Matt, hurt or worse…he didn't want to think that.

"This is Mr. Bonnaffoy, your boss eh" Matt had answered for his father, not understanding his quietness. Though it was normal, when new employees arrived he always had questions to ask and demands to tell them. Why his father was unnaturally quiet was a mystery to him, but he soon caught on and said nothing. Matt tried not to smirk, this was going to be so much fun watching his father and this maid talk.

Francois snapped out of his daze, confused as to what just happened and held out his hand for a shake. The British maid smiled and slipped its smaller softer hand into his "pleased to meet you, I'm Ollie, short for…" the French man cut Ollie off "Olivia, I know". Both Matt and Ollie gave an almost shocked look before the British maid laughed "sure", it was as if saying they would change their name to Olivia to please him.

Matt looked to his father and gives a look as if telling him not to question it, causing the Frenchman to look confused but looks to the small maid. Ollie smiled happily up to the Frenchman, not noticing the confused looks of his employer and his son. Francois huffs in the cold morning air "because you traveled a while…you can take the day to look around" he looks to the maid with a dangerous glare "but entrance to the main office is prohibited unless directed to clean it or bring something to it, *comprendre?" he sounded demanding. The maid just curtsied with a smile "you have my word as a gentleman Mr. Bonnaffoy" they hummed and skipped in.

The Frenchman stands there in shock, did she just call herself a gentleman? The cigarette he had placed in his mouth almost dropping to the gravel as he stands thinking. "Non...it has to just be a British thing" he says more to himself then Matt who was the only one with him at the moment. Matt started to laugh at his fathers shocked expression "didn't you do a background check on her?" he lifted his brow to his father. The dirty freshman glared "I hadn't yet" he sighs upset with his son and himself. Francois grumbles and turns around to walk into the house "I want a full check and analysis on her by tomorrow morning you little shit" he grumbled. Matt straitened up and nodded "*oui papa" he went inside quickly to do work.

Translations (again with google sorry) :  
1: This bitch is crazy  
2: Understand  
3: yes father/dad


	3. Backgrounds and norms

Dear Reader,

Im so sorry for the long wait on this story. I did not know how to continue until my friend Braus.x gave me the idea I needed. Thank you very much for reading and supporting and you should all visit her page as well. Also this is a filler chapter for what is to come next.

ALSO BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 2 AND READ THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS! I have edited it and it is a major part of the story

Thank you all for reading this much, and thank you for the wait. Now enjoy chapter three~ ^w^

* * *

Matt groans at the computer screen in front of him. It was one in the morning and instead of sleeping he was awake looking up the woman his father had hired. "If I didn't laugh I wouldn't be here now" he groaned again. He couldn't even find anything on her, her name was so common in England that there was an entire page worth of 'Olivia Kirkland's' and multiple could be the one hired.

Matt groaned for a third time, sitting back angrily "me and my big fat mouth…" he turned to the door as there was a knock. Almost everyone should be asleep, the only ones awake should be the men working the night shift to protect the house, so with much hesitation Matt finally spoke "enter" and watched.

Olivia walked in "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important" the maid whispered. Matt calmed at seeing here and placed the gun he was hiding under the table back in its holster "non….actually you're helping it" his accent was deep like his fathers but…not French, or at least to the small maids knowledge. The maid sat as Matt has instructed and looked a bit scared "I know what this is about…" she spoke softly.

This perked Matts interest and he lifted a brow to the maid "and what is that eh?" he leaned back in his chair, fixing his shades as he waited to hear what she had to say. At his tough and scary looking stance he was in the maid rung her hands together "It's my name...you have to do a background check and….you cannot tell" she looked to her lap. Matt was kind of shocked she knew "Yea…how did yo-" he stood quickly "YOU'RE A SPY! Here to learn our family's secrets!"

The small maid shook her head "it's not that. I was there when your father said to look me up.." she hesitated "and it was bothering me that I was lying about my name.." she whispered. Matt was shocked as he watched, she lied about her name? If his father found out he would lose his job for not looking and the woman could be killed. "Well what is it? I'm sure it's not that bad you had to lie aboot it".

The maid looked to him hopefully "if I tell you, you can't tell anyone please! This was the only job I could get…and my son at home, this is the only income I can bring home for him please understand I did it not do deceive for bad but so I can bring home food for my son!" she started to weep. Matt wasn't good with women, and them crying was worse to him, he hated crying women. "S-stop hey its ok, listen if you tell me your real name and why you lied I may not tell anyone….depends on the reason got it?" he hated he could never say no to them.

The young maid smiled happily through her tears "oh bless you, bless you Mr. Matt" she only knew his first name. She moved and hugged him happily and started to calm. Matt stiffened at the hug, he's never got one of these….it was odd….and new but he liked it and didn't want it to end so soon. The young maid then moved back to her seat in front of Matt, a little to quickly for the hug to end Matt had thought, and started to hesitated before looking up to the Canadian "My name…my real name I mean….is Oliver Kirkland….and I lied about my name because…I'm a man…"


	4. Bound to secrets

Chapter 4: Bound to secrets

Dear Reader,  
Thank you for sticking with me with the very slow updates, and I promise soon I will start righting chapters quicker. I thank you all for reading and also for all the wonderful comments you have given. So without a further delay here is the fourth chapter and I thank you so much! Now enjoy chapter four~ ^w^

 _"My name…my real name I mean….is Oliver Kirkland….and I lied about my name because…I'm a man…"_

Matt was shocked, was this really happening to him? Should he tell his father they were already lied to? How could this person lie to them after they graciously opened there homes to him? Was this someone from another mafia? Or someone who knows of his family's riches? Whatever the case was Matt knew that if his father found out not only would he be in deep shit for hiring the stranger, but 'Oliver' would be most likely killed for his betrayal and secrets he may already know. Matt mentally groaned at the options he had and decided to go the easier route. Matt would hear what he would have to say.

The small man looked to Matt scared "please..." he begged "don't tell your father…it was for a good cause I promise I just…I need this job for my son…" He was close to tears as he looked to the taller man, hope and sorrow whirling in his big blue eyes. The small man had never looked so frail to Matt and it made him feel bad for starting this. Matt gave a large sigh and looked over the man in front of him as if trying to find out the real motive. Matt didn't believe it was for some kid, his father didn't care for him like that, no one else's would either right? Matt didn't know any more if he should or shouldn't believe him.

Matt sighs, he could never turn down such a needy person, it was a weakness he regretted developing. "Wait explain why THIS was the best choice? Why lie to work as a maid?" He wanted to know if that was the only reason he lied, there had to be more to his story. Matt just couldn't believe him, or at least with just the information he was told, there had to be more. Matt waited for the smaller man's answer as he watched him look nervous, almost scared to continue. In fact the small maid was scared, scared to tell him everything but, somehow felt he could trust the Canadian boy.

Oliver sighed sadly and nods "I have a son at home I need to feed…I was once a baker but this year our house, it was going to be taken from us, I sold the bakery but it wasn't enough" he had started crying. "I turned to the Italian mafia for help…a choice I now regret deeply…they almost took my baby Matt!" The memories of this caused him great sorrow, he didn't want his son living on the street or worse as a servant for an unjust and cruel man. "That's why I lied…to keep my boy off the streets, to keep him safe...Matt please understand it's looked down upon being a male maid, I'm good at cleaning and don't want anything else but to give my child a good life..all the money made here is to pay the mafia…they have no idea I'm here to, please Matt!" he begged.

Matt groaned and drug his hand down his face as the thought "You swear it's just for that? You're not pulling some shit to let you stay?" he wouldn't believe him until he looked up his real name and confirmed. "And you know for a fact that Italian bastard has no clue where you're at? If so I have no choice but to go to my father, you understand?" he watched him closely.

Oliver nods "I, Oliver Kirkland cross my heart that all I told you is true and that they have no idea where I am hiding...and please don't swear poppet it's not gentlemanly" the maid spoke softly scared to lose his job now. This was his only source of income for him and his son and the only way to get enough to pay off the Italian boss. He silently waited for Matt's verdict, his life and his child's life hung in Matt's hands. He braced for the worst as the Canadian took in a deep breath and started to address the maid.

Matt heaved a long sigh before turning back to the computer "If that's true it will show up on the computer…I'll tell you the answer in the morning, you go sleep" he went back to typing on the computer "you have a big day tomorrow no matter what I do." That was true for if he lied he would tell his father who would surely kill both him and the maid.

Oliver nods and stood "thank you Matt thank you!" he hugged the Canadian before going to the door "please rest well poppet" and with that he left the room leaving the Canadian to his own devices. The maid went to the room to sleep though he was still scared of what Matt would decide but he felt he could trust him. Something was telling the small maid male to trust the Canadian man he had just met not too long ago.

Matt watched him go before sighing and placing his hands over his face, he didn't know what to do anymore. He would tell his father if it didn't involve a possible murder. He turned back to the computer and looked him up by his true name, hoping he was telling him the truth so it would be easier, he didn't know why but he didn't want this man to get hurt. That is when an idea came to mind, an awfully horribly wonderful idea to get back at his father. Matt stretched as he smirked, this would be very fun to watch. His father would wish he never made him work late or harder than the goons he called his men. Matt didn't know that this idea would change his and his father's life forever.

Matt shut off the computer and sat back smirking to himself, proud of his choice, and feeling maybe Oliver could fix everyone in this house in his own little ways. Matt also hoped that this won't backfire on him or his father find out, if his father found out…he didn't want to think of it. He just hoped everything turned into those happy endings from the storybooks he would read when younger. Matt laughed to himself quietly "Jokes on you now papa~" and with that he got up and went off to bed for the night.


	5. Light hands

Dear Reader,

I am so sorry there is no set schedule for when I upload these chapters. It is hard to come up with what will happen next to our dear couple to be, but I think I finally found some inspiration! Hopefully soon the chapters will be uploading by the dozens…though maybe not quite as literally for that would be difficult for me. Though hopefully soon the chapters will come out quicker and maybe even longer like this one. I think this is the longest one I have made so far, the others have been about two to four pages as this one is I think six all together. Also sorry if the end of this chapter is horrible I wasn't sure how to end it to get on with the next chapter so I'm sorry in advance. Thank you though for reading this if you did, I know sometimes they can be annoying but they are very important or useful sometimes. As always thank you very much for reading and please enjoy the chapter =^w^=

Chapter 5: Light hands

Morning got to the busy city of Paris quicker then what Francois would have liked, but it was a job and he had to wake to earn anything. As he went down the steps he remembered the report he asked his son to do and knocked on the dark oak door and waited. After he heard nothing but the sounds of mice somewhere behind him he griped the rusty gold colored knob and pushed the door open. The dirty Frenchman peeked his head into the room to see where his son had run off to.

Francois stepped into the room quietly and looked around before he spotted Matt asleep at the desk, the old rusty computer. The bulky thing was still glowing with light, Matt falling asleep with it still on. Francois sighed but he couldn't blame the boy, a growing man needs sleep and he probably stayed up all night to type up the report for him. Though the tall man may seem heartless, the only one he 'tolerated' was his son. He took the old scruffy blanket from off the bed a few feet from the sleeping Canadian and laid it over his sons back and gently patted his head as a good job. The Canadian man still slept cheek against the table not knowing of his father's affection.

Francois then went to try and get into the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. He entered without tripping over a moldy spot on the ground so he deemed it as a successful entry though when looking in the kitchen his mood soured. The cook was arguing with one of his men once more over how it tasted. "Food is supposed to be edible what is this crap!?" Charles, the youngest member of their mafia shouted, he had only just recently started coming to their safe house and had never eaten one of the cooks meals. The cook was furious, how dare someone critique his mother's own recipe "It is a family crepe recipe! How stupid are you boy!? Your tastes and the tastes of everyone here are too bad of conditions for me! I quit!" he started to pack up.

The Frenchman sighed as he rubbed his hand down the side of his face as he pulled out his gun. He really didn't want to do this but he had no choice anymore. Francois aimed and shot the cook, he couldn't let information into the outside. He didn't want to kill a member but he had important information and he couldn't let it out to the world. The whole room was shocked as they watched the cook's lifeless body fall to the ground adding to the messy floor, no one said a word scared to light there boss short fuse. Francois just sighs and cleans his gun "I didn't want any blood on the floor for our guest…but you had to force it" he spoke to the dead body emotionless. After his gun was back to its glistening self he turned to the youngest, making the poor young man shake a bit thinking he would be the next one to fall at his hands.

Francois pointed the gun to Charles "You, what's your name, go wake the woman in the room across from mine" he practically grunted out past his chapped lips that held his lit cigarette up "you will help her clean this mess boy". Charles didn't wait for another order as he ran to do as said, leaving his workers in the kitchen with the boss. The group of men forgot of the body at the mention of a woman in the house, normally women come to the house nightly for their boss but never staying, nor having them clean up there mess. The men started to murmur amongst themselves as they wondered who the woman would be, many believed she was going to be a new member, but some believed the Frenchman had took an arrow to the knee* and was forced to bring her here since they never saw him leave to live somewhere. They waited to see who this mysterious woman was until Charles came back but there was no one with him.

Francois raised a brow "Is she getting ready?" he answered almost showing a bit of curiosity, but he knew better then to show any sort of emotion of attachment. Charles was shaking in front of his boss once more, he had heard of how heartless this man could be "n-no sir…I could not wake her…sir.." he didn't dare to look up at him, instead he was entertained by a roach crawling over the fuzzy green mold growing out of an old soup can. Francois glared "What do you mean 'I can't wake her'?" he was furious with the young man who shook before him. "W-well I tried….to wake her sir and she…told me five more minutes…sir" he practically squeaked horrified of what may come from this. Francois was shocked, not at the boy anymore but the maid "what...did you tell her I sent you?" he never understood people but to him women were absolutely forging, maybe even from another planet. Charles nodded "she said something of England being behind b-by an hour sir" he stuttered a bit scared of him.

Francois groaned and went to the room quickly to wake the maid, he wasn't going to tolerate any of this from any member of the group. The men followed, they knew their boss wasn't good with women and they wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt the poor girl. Francois knocked on the door "open up" he huffed hoping it would wake her and he didn't have to do more, he was a busy man. He taped his foot waiting for an answer he decided to take matters into his own hands and open the door "Olivia? I told you to wake up!" he was furious now. 'Olivia' was laying in the bed asleep still, the lump in the dark green blankets moving with their breathing. The angry Frenchman stormed past the men watching in the doorway and went to the kitchen coming back up with a dirty cup of a brownish looking water substance. He warned her one last time "wake up now!" he glared at the blankets and waited for a reply.

Slowly a head peeked up from under the large blankets and sleepy cyan eyes poked from under as well as a tangled mess of pink hair "yes can I help you?' they spoke sleepily up to the Frenchman almost being smart with their answer. Francois glared at the pink haired 'woman' laying in the bed, but he slowly stopped, something about her just made him incapable of being angry at them. What was wrong with him he was a cold merciless man like his father and his grandfather…what had changed him?

'Olivia' sat up rubbing their eyes sleepily, they were still very sleepy from the trip though it wasn't too far behind France it was still enough to effect the small British maid. Francois turned quickly as they did, he still believed the maid was a woman, Matt was the only one who knew the truth. "When you dress in proper cloths met me in the kitchen" he cleared his throat embarrassed to have caught a woman in such laid back wear. Truthfully Oliver was just in a tank top, he didn't like the way his arms felt when sleeping in a long sleeve "yes sir now….may I have some privacy to do so?" The Frenchman nods and pushed all the other men out as he left, he felt even more confused than before. He wasn't ashamed of looking at women, in fact he did it all the time! He would have different women around him each night with line of work, it would be compromising to have the same woman nightly if they didn't work for him. But now of all times with a woman he hardly knows he flustered up from a very small amount of skin? He believed maybe he was sick, there was no other reason this woman could cause an emotion that thousands of others could not. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen.

Oliver was confused on all that just happened but got up and sighed "my boss is weird" he spoke to himself before getting ready to start the day, and his first day at work. He noticed when he was walking around last night that the house was a disaster, there was no order or neatness in the house. He also didn't feel comfortable sleeping on his bed, he didn't trust some of the spots in the sheets, and it looked like there was a murder committed on it. The pink haired man shivered as he remembered how messy the room he was in was before he cleaned it, he was glad he brought his sheets and blankets from his house. After dressing he went to the kitchen as asked, or tried to, this house was a disaster and he was supposed to clean this every day?

Francois had lit a cigarette as he waited for the English maid to come down. The dirty kitchen was fill with the smell of tobacco and French cologne from all the men standing and waiting for food. The men didn't know how to cook or there would also be the smell of food floating around the damp and dirty room. Oliver coughed as it filled his lungs as soon as he walked in, he wasn't use to smoking in the house, or really smoking in general.

The small man went over though he wished nothing more than to be out of the nasty house all together, or to at least teach the men how to clean up after themselves. Francois noticed the maids discomfort with the smoke and put it out "you said you had a bakery once oui?' he asked gruffly, his accent thick as he lazily looked down at the smaller man. Oliver nods "I'm very good at baking sir, my son once told me I-"he was cut off by the Frenchman. "Can you cook normal foods?" he almost sounded hopeful "and it not taste like shit?" The maid gasped loudly "oh, profanity! You will not use that language around me sir" he sassed. He never liked rude or vulgar language and it seems his boss just spewed it everywhere he turns. Francois was shocked "*excusez-moi? What did you just say?" he was seething with anger, no one dared to speak to him like that before. Oliver looked up at him "I would appreciate if you did not use such foul language around me sir, if this continues you leave me no choice but to bring in my swear jar" he stood his ground.

The men were shocked as they watched, no one dared to fight back against their boss before, they were either to scared of him or killed before they could. Their boss was a merciless man and a ruthless ruler, they were scared the new maid may be too stupid to realize this or has been living under a rock this whole time. The men though couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with her actions, maybe this was what their boss needed to set him straight. The one thing they feared was that there boss would take his anger out on the small frail looking maid, hopefully there boss would never raise his hand at a woman.

Francois was glaring hard at the small maid, his cold purple eyes showing nothing but hate towards the maid. Oliver on the other hand was smiling as if he was in front of something he liked "but to answer your question yes sir I can cook almost anything, and judging by everyone's looks you're needing a cook" he responded while rolling up his sleeves and went around the corner before jumping back a little.

The cook's dead body still laid on the ground of the kitchen, his blood pooling around him and his cold lifeless eyes watching the celling unblinking. Francois was ready to put another bullet through someone's head until the maid sighed. "There's already so much mess why add on more for me?" he was fine with dead people?! Francois was even more shocked then he was earlier today, what woman is ok with walking into a murder!? Oliver sighs before went to start cooking as all the men in the room blinked at the small almost scary woman.

Francois cleared his throat nervous "well…we are going to um…leave you to that?" he spoke slowly as he put his gun up, glad she didn't ask questions. If she had then she sadly would have joined the dead body on the ground. Oliver nods not looking from his work, his hands dancing over utensils and ingredients almost like he wasn't even lifting them himself "Ok I will call you down when done" he answered. The Frenchman nods and quickly left the kitchen, this woman gave him the shivers as he thought she may have some evil magic or something the way her arms moved. The way her porcelain light hands elegantly moving around while mixing the batter or cracking an egg. He would never say it out loud but she had a certain charm to her that was drawing him in.

Francois sighed softly as he plopped down onto the broken vomit green couch and placed his feet on the table. He has never felt these emotions before, even for the harlot who birthed his son…and definitely not his son. Was he getting sick, or worse was he dying slowly? He couldn't even tell, he just knew he needed to clear his head, maybe burn a few bodies or steal a police car would help with that. He was about to sit back and close his eyes a moment before he heard his son walk into the room causing him to lift his head back up but kept his cold glance "oui? Can I help you?"

Matt was standing watching his father, the bags under his eyes had worsen from how late he stayed up last night. He nods slowly and hands him a packet of paper "this was all I could find, it's not much but she's done absolutely nothing but own a bakery" he grunted out. Francois snatched it from his son and read it "*tu as raison" he whispered scared the person in the kitchen could understand French "c'est une psycho!" Matt was confused at this "*comment?" he asked curiously making the Frenchman motion for him to come closer "she back talked me and then saw a dead body and went on like nothing!" he whispered to his son.

Matt stood shocked for a moment before laughing hard "*N'avait-il pas l'habitude d'être informé de papa?" he laughed harder at the face his father made. Francois was red with embarrassment "non…shut up before I make you go in the kitchen with her" he huffed and looked away grumpily. Matt snickered knowing Olivia wasn't his read name. "Sure sure" he rolled his eyes, he loved to finally have a way to get back at his father for everything the past seventeen years.

"Breakfast is ready poppets, please wash your hands before entering" sang Oliver from the kitchen as he pushed space on the table for everyone to sit and eat at. The table was a mess, he had never seen so much junk just pilling up on a grand oak table before. The junk ranged from clothing to what he hoped was mold or something that spilled out of a bowl or cup. He looked over as he noticed everyone enter and eat like manner-less pigs "Even the manners here are a mess…Boys stop right now". Everyone stopped and looked over to the small woman a bit scared.

Oliver slowly moved sitting down with them "do any of you have any shame?" he looked to them all wanting an answer. Francois looked to her "Listen we have important work to do, and so do you, I want the house clean by the time we get home" he stated rudely as he scarfed his food down once more. Francois has never remembered a time in his life where he had eaten something better than this, though he would never say it out loud. The food didn't smell of death and despair, instead it was heavenly with fresh cooked bacon and maple from the pancakes. Francois looked to his son, he remembered how Matt was absolutely in love with the flat cooked food. He couldn't even help but brake a smile as he saw him pouring more maple then the short stack of pancakes could hold.

Oliver was shocked "the whole house in one day!?" he would have too much for one person to do "what time would you be back sir?" He hoped it would be a while or maybe not even today so he could do it. Francois sat back after he finished the meal and looked to Oliver a bit coldly "around ten or so at night, let's see that gives you…" he counted on his fingers in French "…sixteen hours, I only hire the best Mrs. Olivia, and your no exception" he smirked a bit mischievously, there was absolutely no way the small maid could do it. "Miss" he corrected "I'm not married sir, and I can do it, they said at the beginning this job would not be easy…and I accept your challenge sir" he nodded determined to clean everything.

Francois was surprised but nods "the only two rooms you may not enter are my office and bedroom, so remember that /miss/ Kirkland" he spoke coldly to hide his surprise. Oliver nods "you can count on me sir, you will not be disappointed in hiring me sir" and with that he stood and walked out to start before they left. Francois watched the small maid leave and sat back with a smirk amused with this woman. This small cheerful woman could cause him, a cold mafia boss to be shocked, something he hadn't felt in years?

Matt watched as he walked out before he turned to his father. What he was shocked him, as he had never seen it before. His father was showing emotion, but no not just any emotion but...one of adoration? Matt smiled to himself, he felt almost giddy! He had been waiting for emotions from his father for so long and now he was watching it happen. He looked to what his father was adoring and smirked almost snorting. The maid was giving his father emotions? The best part is that his father was looking at another man like that, he never took his father for that type of man, and he's only ever seen him with women. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Matt himself was in a romantically relationship with a boy he met online in Canada. Matt nodded to himself as he finished breakfast, this was going to be the funniest thing to watch happen, a cold man falling for a bright one, it made him chuckle.

Francois looked over to his son and was confused on the laughter but shook his head as he stood to get ready for the job ahead. He for once didn't want to leave the manor, he wished to sit around and smoke as he watched the maid work. Her hands, they wouldn't get out of the Frenchman's head as he walked to his room. They were so delicate and soft, and the way they looked light in weight as they worked diligently. He's never noticed a woman's hands until now, he would only focus on the woman's posterior. This woman was changing him, he could tell she was…but he hoped that maybe in some way, shape, or form…it was best if she did.

Translations: (I don't know French but if any of you do and want to help out then you would be a life saver, as for now its always going to be with Google unless my French lessons go faster then I think they will be)

Arrow to the knee: a metaphor for saying got married or engaged

1: Excuse me

2: Your right

3: she's a psycho

4: How or how so

5: Not use to being told no papa?


	6. Chores and distractions

Dear reader,

I want to say, though a little late, thank you for reading and the twenty three likes! It means a lot and that's all I wanted to say. Oh and also I do not support drug use or smoking and drinking, that is just how the characters are. Again thank you for reading and please enjoy the chapter =^w^=

Chapter 6: Chores and distractions

Oliver watched as all the men left that were on duty today, he wished them a wonderful day and reminded them that the house would be spotless when they returned. He waited for them to leave before turning, his smile turning into a bit of a frown as he looked at the mess. "Oh Choco bunny what am I to do?" he spoke to the flying bunny friend he had. No one but Oliver could see the dark brown bunny with wings that flew around following Oliver, its red eyes glaring at every new face it came across this whole trip. He knew the men were not around but he would still glare at the house his owner was stuck working at.

Oliver sighed "I think the kitchen would be the place to start" he mumbled before making his way to the area. He had to step over items and junk just to get to the area but when he finally made it he look around at all he had to do. There was a mountain of dirty dishes with food still stuck on it and green fuzzy mold on it. Trash littered all over the floor, and made it impossible to see the floor. If you did catch a glimpse of the floor it was covered in filth and grime, the once expensive white tiles now a sickening brown color. There was dead carcass everywhere from rodents and bugs to the last chef, all littering the floors.

Oliver sighed "it looks like I should deal with him first…" he put on some sanitary gloves he was provided with and looked to the body. Francois was at least kind enough to leave supplies for the maid o work with, though they all looked like no one ever took them out of there packaging or used them. The supplies wasn't much either, he was left with a dark blue bucket with a small handle, it was cheap and looked like ones you would use to wash your car; an old fashioned mop, one that looked like an oversized paintbrush that would have to be wrung out after each use; and a box of orange latex gloves.

Oliver had managed to pull the body out the kitchen, he didn't know what to do with it, this wasn't his bakery or he would know exactly where to place him. He sighed as he pulled the body on a tarp as to not make a mess of the ground worse as he then went to work on throwing away garbage in the kitchen. He was so busy working he didn't even notice the men who ,were to watch him and make sure he didn't break a rule or steal, were watching him for other reasons. The youngest, the boy who tried to wake him this morning, got the courage first to go over and talk with him. "H-Hello miss?" he spoke softly, scared from earlier, he didn't want to upset her or their boss.

Oliver stopped and turned to him "yes poppet may I help you?" he asked as he dried his hands off on his apron, he was using it to keep his cloths clean from the chemicals he was using. Charles's face turned a bright pink color at this, not many women visited the house, and if they did they were strictly Francois's and was not allowed to speak or come in contact with the others. Charles shook his head quickly and looked anywhere but at the small British maid in front of him "I-I was wondering if I could help you miss, Mr. Bonneffoy is not the best with women…do not take this as a punishment" he was talking of how much the small maid had to do in so little time. Oliver just giggled softly "Its fine, I understand" he gave him a bright smile "you wouldn't get in trouble for helping would you?" He quickly shook his head "n-no ma'am I wouldn't, please allow me to help you" he gave a little bow from the hip before going to take the mop from her hands.

Oliver smiled softly "that's very kind of you Mr.-?" he didn't know the boy's name. "Charles please, I don't think we are too far in age for you to call me Mr." Oliver nods "well Charles thank you very much, I will bake you something nice later to show my gratitude" he smiled before working on cleaning again. As soon as Oliver turned more of the men came in asking for the same, they all wanted to help the pretty young woman with her work and forget of their own. By the time of noon every able man had given their spare time to help the small Brit with his duty, men scattered all over the house working on different rooms.

Meanwhile with the French leader, the blond man was not as eager to help as his men at home were. He was smoking as he sat at the bar table talking to an ally, if this treaty worked then he would have help taking on the rival gang that was bothering his country. The leader sitting across from him was Zao Wang, the leader of the Chinese mafia known as Triad. "And that is when I told old man to *他媽的 "the small Chinese man laughed as he took another puff from his pipe and twitched. Francois sighed and rolled his eyes, he had been here all day listening to the older man ramble on and on of everything but what they were there for. Zao blew out the smoke from his nose almost looking like a dragon, his short black hair barely showing from under his red cap "tell me Francois..." he paused to breath in the substance again "why did you want to meet with me? I am busy old man you know".

Francois glared at him with an unamused face "You know why I'm here Zao, cut the crap and get to it" he moved flicking his cigarette before leaning on the table with an arm "do you have the document or not?" he was tired of the cocky man in front of him. Zao laughed "I may be old, but I'm not that forgetful" he slid the packet over to him "if you agree to my terms you will have no problem from the Russians any time soon" he blew a ring of smoke out. As Francois was about to open it to read Zao's hand slap his from doing so "don't you trust an old friend Francois, its rude to show in public" he almost growled "do that later when not by me" he warned. Francois patients were wearing thinner the more he talked, he was a business partner not a friend, he knew better then to make real friends.

Zao smirked as he noticed an offered his pipe over "is tobacco not enough anymore" he practically purred to him. Francois pushed the pipe away as politely as he could muster "I'm fine, I don't want to be an opium addict like you" he spat making the man across from him laugh once more. "It helps calm the nerves Francois, but more for me" he puffed again.

Francois stood up "well if that is all I'll be leaving, I have other business to attend to" he lied, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Zao stood and nods "*是 so much to do but not so little time hum" he purred a bit as if he knew something before laughing "see you later" and then walked off. The angry Frenchman huffed before going back to his car, his men following from where they were positioned.

Francois groaned and lit a new cigarette before getting in, all he wanted at the moment was his warm bed to lay in. As the black Monty Carlo's tires squeaked a bit as the brakes were let go of he couldn't help but have his mind wander back to the house, would it be cleaned as he asked? The men noticed his spaced off look and mumbled softly with themselves, they have never seen their boss like this before. Matt spoke up at this "*Papa, vas-tu bien?" he didn't know if his father was well with how much he's spaced out lately.

Francois looks over at his son "oui…" he breathed in the ash and smoke not saying another word. Really he was not ok, the British maid had took over his thoughts all day and made it hard to focus on anyone or anything. Matt was quiet after that as the driver drove them to their next destination of the day. Matt's curiosity peeked at the maids promise he remembered he made before their departure, how the house would be cleaned. Matt smirked, he could tell his father was actually intrigued by the maid with the faces he made and how excited he was to get back home later, he himself couldn't wait to watch his father embarrass himself.

As the car drove off to their next met up, back at the house things were going swimmingly. Oliver giggled softly as he watched the other men help him, he didn't expect so much help, and he was just going to use his magic to clean. "Do you need help reaching the top shelf Olivia?" one of the men asked kindly as the maid dusted along the shelfs in the library. Oliver turned and smiled "that's very kind of you but I'm fine thank you, I wish there was a ladder here so I could just climb up" he smiled. As he spoke another of Francois men came over smiling brightly to Oliver "how about I lift you up? I am taller after all" he glared at the other man.

Oliver didn't notice "really poppets I'm fine don't worry about me" he smiled and kept working as the men tried to show each other up with offering assistance to the small maid. Oliver was oblivious of their advances and kept working, the house was half way complete though it was just over noon. The small British man hummed to himself as he decided a little magic in rooms where no one but him were in would help. He just had to make sure it really was just him there and then he could, but with all the men around he couldn't without being caught.

It was around ten fifty three at night when Francois car pulled up to the driveway and let all the men it was carrying out. Francois looked up at the house a bit anxious to get in and see the face of the pink haired woman, but he shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He sucked his teeth while he looked around the yard to hide his thoughts "yard still looks like shit" he grumbled at the dark brown grass all over. Matt nods "you can't expect it to be fixed in a day papa" he was a bit worried for the maid, his father would be picky and find only the worst in it.

Francois just rolled his eyes as he started to walk in "I'm not paying her to just laze about all da-" his sentence was cut short at what he saw. Matt was confused until he to saw how clean the inside was "the Livingroom has carpet!?" he was shocked. Francois looked around the room, the couch was clean, there was no trash on the floor, and the once dirty and musky room looked clean and aired out. Francois even gave a small smile at the smell of baked goods coming from the kitchen and followed it hungry.

Francois couldn't help a smile as he went down the clean halls to the kitchen, the smells reminding him of when his own mother would bake goods for him and his brothers. He couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't a boss but a child once more, before his father had ripped his childhood away with preparing him for mafia work. The Frenchman turned the corner to the kitchen slightly excepting his deceased mother to be there humming and rolling dough, but instead what he saw shocked him more and made his once smile turn yet again to a frown.

All of the men that had stayed to watch the house and the maid were there, but what made it worse was they were helping the small maid cook dinner. What made this boil Francois's blood was that they were trying to impress the maid, and the way they made her laugh struck something in him. He glared though he didn't know what this emotion was and cleared his throat to get their attention but he wasn't expecting the maid to smile widely and greet him with a "welcome home Mr. Bonnaffoy".

Francois's heart made a weird feeling shoot through him as he watched but kept his glare "What do you all think you are doing?" he practically hissed. Matt thanked in, he had followed his father from the door a bit confused on why he ran off to the kitchen but when he saw the men either scrubbing the floor or helping chop veggies he laughed harder. Was all the house, including his father, just falling for this man without knowing what he was? Francois glared as his unknown jealousy grew "all of you out now!" he ordered and watched them all follow Oliver out, but he stopped the maid. "You stay and cook…" he was a bit gentler with her, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. Oliver nods and went back to cooking while Francois went and talked to the men.

Francois glared at his men as he walked in front of them "what were you doing?" he tried to hide his jealousy and anger. The men wouldn't look at their boss, they knew they were in trouble with him though they didn't know why, there boss was never like this. Francois huffed and looked away as to not kill one of them "dinner and the back to work all of you…understood?" he glared coldly at them all as they nod and hurry away.

Francois huffed and sat on the couch to try and calm himself. He rubbed his temples as he laid back on the puke green couch for the first time in forever. He didn't know how much time passed but soon the smell of dinner was wafting through the house and woke the Frenchman who had dozed off. He moved off the couch that he had, some time in his sleep, laid down on and went to the kitchen.

Oliver was humming softly, his back to his boss as he worked hard on the soup he was making, the steam from it making the pink haired maidens forehead form small beads of sweat. Francois couldn't stop himself as he moved to get closer to ask if she needed help but as he got close she turned to call for dinner and was shocked by how close the Frenchman was with him. Oliver gasped softly as their noses touched and a blushed blossomed over his face, the smell of cigarettes smoke and fancy wine invaded his nose as he looked up at his boss. Their lips were so close to touching if one of them leaned any closer and both of their hearts beat loudly in there chest.

Francois was the first to move away after the strong smell of mint and bubblegum was pulling him closer, he couldn't do that, he didn't know what pulled him so close in the first place "p-pardon" he stuttered. Oliver was still a blushing mess at their almost kiss "n-o no it was my fault sir please…I shouldn't have turned so quickly" he couldn't bring himself to look up at him. Francois cleared his throat "well um…dinner oui?" he tried to change the subject and made the small maid gasp. "I almost forgot, I will get everyone please eat" he gave a little head bow before leaving keeping his face to the floor as he left the Frenchman.

As Francois watched the maid scamper out he couldn't help the red from growing around his cheeks and ears, he had almost kissed her, though it was an accident it was his fault. This maid was slowly getting to him in different ways, and it scared him a bit, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he didn't move away in time. He shook his head "don't think like that…remember what father said, conceal your feelings" he spoke to himself before stopping confused. Truthfully he didn't know how he felt, or what the emotion was called but he wanted it to stop, it could end badly for him….or worse for her.

Francois didn't have much time to himself before the men piled into the kitchen to eat, they got there bowls before sitting in there respectable places. He had luckily managed to make his blush die down before any could notice and did as they did, too scared to get on the small maids bad side because of earlier today. The rest of dinner was uneventful, the men used their manners to impress the small maid while everyone talked an asked for seconds.

As the food was cleaned up and plates washed Francois asked for the room's attention by standing up. All eyes were on him except for Oliver's who was washing the dishes and cleaning up. Francois cleared his throat a bit "I have an important announcement…since the house is now cleaned I am going to invite an important client over to discuss matters tomorrow, I was everyone on their best behavior, understood?" he glared a bit at the men. The men nod a bit scared of their boss, though he was soft to the maid didn't mean he was soft to all of them, though they all did have questions.

Charles spoke up and asked what was on all of their minds "sir? Permission to speak?' he almost squeaked out. Francois nods to him "Oui what is it?" he sent his cold glare to him, almost daring him go against his words. The soft spoken youngest took a deep breath before looking to him "with respect sir may I ask whom it is that is visiting?" he tried to show courage to know who they would be entertaining tomorrow. Francois rolled his eyes and if he hadn't promised Matt he wouldn't harm the young man he would have cut off his head for pushing "Its rude to pry things…but he is the boss of the Italian mafia, his name is Luciano Vargas" he stated broad and unamused.

At the mention of that name a dish shattered in the background, Oliver who was washing it had dropped it. The small maid looked paler and froze stiff like a deer would if you were about to hit it with your car, shock and terror on his face. Francois turned confused as some of the men went over to help him when they see blood dripping down his small hand. Francois watched confused but kept his worry hidden as he watched the maid slowly notice the blood on its hand from the glass they broke. The maids lip quivered as his eyes slowly started to turn a pinkish color at the sight of the blood before looking away shaking "I…please pardon me...I am not feeling well..." he excessed before running up to his room.

Francois was shocked and confused as he watched the maid retreated from the kitchen, was it something he said? Was it because of the Italian man? If it was then why did they leave like that? So many questions filled his head that he couldn't even think of what to do and spoke to his men "clean that up then your dismissed…I don't want any of you to bother her tonight understood?" his worry leaking out slightly. The men quickly get to work while Francois went to his room, he will deal with all of this tomorrow when he had the energy to.

Translations:

1: Fuck off

2: Yes

3: Dad, are you ok?


	7. Savage brothers

Dear reader,

Thank you so much for all the kind comments you have sent me, it gives me confidence to continue righting, when I began this story I felt no one would read it, but after seeing so many nice things and how many read this receives I feel happy I could entertain you all and get so many people to enjoy! All I can say is thank you! Please without further ado, please enjoy the chapter =^w^=

Chapter 7: Savage brothers

Oliver was scared of what would happen when there guest would arrive, everything he worked for to get this job would vanish if the Italian man saw him. The small man looked to his bandaged hand as he remembered other things that would happen if he saw them, everything would be in a lot of danger and he knew that, yet there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even go to his boss to tell him for it would cause trouble more then what would already come, this caused him to sigh and start a bath. He needed to relax, maybe he would be stuck in the kitchen and not see the Italian mafia boss at all. He smiled as he thought that, maybe he would be so busy and the man wouldn't even recognize him, or at least that's what he hoped would happen.

As he waited for the tub to fill up someone began to knock on the door causing him to panic a bit as he got up to answer "coming poppet" he called. As he slowly opened the door his blue eyes widen to see his boss standing there looking like he was nervous. Francois looked to him and turned a dark red but he tried to hide it by looking away and speaking suddenly. "You…." He cleared his throat "I came to check on you…" he spoke gruffly but sounded a bit softer than normal.

The small man gave a soft blush as he looked to him "I'm fine sir…but thank you very much" his little heart beat quickened at the words the larger man spoke, it sounded so sincere. Francois looked almost a bit disappointed before quickly changing that to look a bit tougher, weakness will kill you in the mafia. Francois still couldn't help it as he blushed and looked down wondering what was with his feelings recently, "L-Let me see your hand" he held out his own for it and moved to look into his blue eyes. The small maid was hesitant as he slowly opened the door wider for him to comply.

Oliver blushed as he shyly handed over his hurt hand to the French mafia boss, he was a bit nervous as to what he was going to do with his hand. Francois gently pulled it up and took his bandage off it, looking at the cut across his palm, the look on his face softened as he saw the gash. "I will clean it hold still" his softened face quickly changed back to one of no expression as he got to work making sure there was no glass still in it and cleaned it out.

Oliver gave a soft whimper as it stung a bit but kept as still as he could as the bigger man pulled out a little blade of glass from his hand. Francois put the small shard to the side and carefully washed off the blood "next time be careful…that's a demand" he gruffly spoke, but Oliver could almost hear the worry and protectiveness in his voice making him smile. The smaller man nodded "Of course sir…I'm sorry for breaking your plate…please let me repay you, just tell me how" he lowered his head a bit. Francois almost chuckled, he's noticed recently just how cute this woman could be….but it scared him greatly at the same time "Please stop saying sir, you're not one of my men…Mr. Bonnaffoy or Francois would do". Francois turned a bit pink at how soft he was acting to the new girl but he just could not hate or be angry at her.

Oliver turned a dark red as he said that "Y-yes sir" he stuttered then realized he said it once more "I mean Mr. Bonnaffoy sir' he corrected. Francois gave a very soft huff of a laugh "you said sir again" he gave the very smallest of a smile as he looked into Oliver's eyes, he felt his heart stop as he noticed the blue color orbs looking back at him. His body started to move on its own, getting slowly closer to the smaller male, though he still believed the maid was a woman. Oliver didn't notice until their noses were almost touching, he started to close his eyes to accept whatever his boss was going to do.

Francois pulled himself away as he heard his men call up to him that there guests had arrived, he was so close to kissing the small pinkette but the Italian had to arrive before he could. He couldn't tell if he was angry at himself for his actions…or the angry Italian for ruining his chance to do so. He looked to the maid with his blank and unemotional face once more and noticed the change in demeanor. The small maids face quickly went from embarrassment into fear as he stepped back from Francois and the door to his room that was slightly ajar. "I…I should…I will be down shortly sir to work, I had drew a bath before you came to check on me…please sir excuse me" he stuttered before he gave a little curtsy before quickly turning leaving to the bathroom.

Francois watched him go sadly, he wanted nothing more than to stop him and continue what could have happened, but he knew getting attached was going to be bad, and if the other boss walked in and saw…he would have something to hold over Francois if he needed. He sighed sadly before going to answer his men's calls and welcome the angry man to talk business. As he walked down he couldn't help but think of how soft and porcelain like the little maids hands were in comparison to his larger and calloused ones. He thought of the adorable freckles that dusted her fair skin, and the paleness of her skin seemed like she's never stepped into the sun, or worked outside in her life. His heart beat fastened every time he was with her, or when their hands would just slightly rub against each other as she passed. His thoughts of her were interrupted when he heard the voice of not one Italian, but two.

Flavio, Luciano's older brother, had decided to follow his brother uninvited to the Frenchman's house and business. "Come-a on Luci I never-a get to go out on missions with-a you" the more stylish brother whined to the younger, it was sometimes, no always hard to tell he was the eldest of the two. The older would be on his knees begging but the white Gucci suit he was wearing was worth more than a little begging. "For-a the last fucking time don't-a call me Luci!" the younger shouted back to shut his annoying brother up, he let out a long sigh to try to calm to be presentable to the boss he was meeting with. The younger fixed his designer suit that the eldest had hand made for him, the brownish fabric matched well with his hat and small purple feather for that splash of color.

Francois groaned as he made it down the steps and in front of the bickering brothers, he could deal with one brother, but both was too much for him this early in the morning. Francois motioned his men away and to bring him a very strong drink. As his men left he looked over to the brunette and blond Italians "please let us talk in the office" he spoke harshly, upset that Flavio tagged along. Luciano nods and followed "nice to-a see you again to Francois" his accent was thick and dripping with sarcasm as he pulled his brother along with them to the office. The French man rolled his eyes as he opened the door to let them into his messy office, it was one of the only rooms Francois told the maid not to clean, there was important documents here and the less she knew…the less would happen to her. He was pulled from his thoughts by the older brother "we have-a such an exciting event planed! We came here-a to invite you to it!" he spoke as he sat in a chair and crossed one leg pristinely over the other.

Francois turned confused to him "I thought we were going to discuss the uninvited nuisance showing up in our territories?" he spoke coldly, if this was a waist then he would push them out now. Luciano glared at his blond brother and sat in the chair beside him "shut-a up Flavio, you came here to-a talk of that, not me" he hissed at his brother before turning to Francois to start what he came here for. "Victor is being troublesome for not only the both of us it seems" Francois groaned and lit a cigarette as he sat behind the desk and puffed out smoke "Zao was talking of an agreement between each of us to rid of his doings".

As the two Italians and Francois talked in the office of the agreements and treaty, Oliver had come down the steps ready to start work and hopefully not come into contact with said guests. He went straight to the kitchen to prepare tea and treats he hoped he wouldn't have to hand deliver and thought of what happened with his boss earlier. His heart beat quickened as he remembered how close they were to each other, he didn't know what was happening to him, he's never felt this way before and it scared him a bit.

Oliver jumped a bit as he heard on of the men call to him to get his attention "Mrs. Kirkland?" he heard him coming into the kitchen. Oliver giggled to hide his previous fear "Poppet please I'm not married, just call me Ollie" he turned to find the man a little closer than expected. The man nods a bit pink in the face "pardon me Miss Ollie….the boss man asked for you to make lunch for our guests" he stepped back just a bit. Oliver nods "Please tell him that lunch will be served soon" he hopped they would stay in the office so he wouldn't have to see them, he was slightly shaking in fear of seeing them. If they even caught a glimpse of him then his whole life would be over, who would help and care for his son? Oliver shook his head, he couldn't think of that now, he had to stay strong, if anything at least for Allen.

The man nods and smiled "your cooking skills are beyond anyone's Miss Kirkland" he practically purred to the oblivious maid "maybe sometime you can sit an eat lunch with me though there's will never be better then yours?" he looked hopeful, not knowing the poor maid took his offer as a nice friendly get together. Oliver smiled as he rolled up his sleeves and got to work "of course poppet though maybe when were both off the clock" he wasn't paying much attention from his worries of the Italians. The man smiled happy, not realizing he didn't take it the same way "of course thank you Miss Kirkland" the then left.

Oliver panicked as he left, this means he would have to be the one to deliver the food to the room…he would be spotted as he walked in. He tried to calm his shaky hands as he prepared some tea to go with their lunch and started to make his way up to the office. Oliver took slow and deep breaths as he made it up to the office door and went in, calming as he saw Luciano not in the room. He still kept his head down as he placed the food and drinks on the table.

Luciano had excused himself to use the restroom a while ago, leaving the poor angry Frenchman with the overly flamboyant Flavio. Francois sighed and sat back rubbing his temples as the older Italian babbled on and on of things that was no concern for the Frenchman, but once he saw Oliver he perked up a bit, sitting up strait and even giving the maid an almost smile. Flavio had noticed this and looked to the maid, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it but he felt she was familiar "*mi scusi signora…" he leaned a bit closer trying to see their face.

Oliver panicked as he got closer trying to look at his face, he was terrified that this Italian would know what Luciano knew as well. "…Do I-a…know you from-a somewhere?" Flavio asked as he looked closer, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it and it was bothering him he couldn't remember a woman if they had met. Oliver stiffened and his hands shook as he held the tea pot he was supposed to be pouring the tea from, he was going to make up something but Francois spoke up, saving the poor maid. "She's my maid, she's new and shy so don't pester her…that will be all, ill pour it" he tried to not show worry as he stood taking the pot from his hand. Oliver quickly nodded and left, he prayed that he wouldn't remember him. As he left he bumped into the other Italian, who was coming back from the bathroom, he bowed and quickly left terrified for his life as the Italian yelled for her to "watch-a where you're going *stupido!"

Flavio snickered at his brother "that's-a Francois new maid Luci, be-a nice" he smirked "or he will get-a fussy you asked if you knew her" he gave a dramatic sigh. Luciano looked to Francois confused "what? Since when do-a you have a maid?". Francois stiffened a bit but made himself relax "the men here are stupid and lazy…the house was terrible and the food shit" he move to pour the tea as he said he would "she fixed it all" he stated. Flavio smirked "oh is-a that so?" he purred and leaned against the armrest to lay his chin gently on his gloved hand "maybe we should-a steal her away for our house-a" he smirked.

Francois shot a glare at the oldest brother "She is my property, you will not touch her" he growled out, he lost himself thinking of her being swept off her feet by that Italian charm girls fall for, he wouldn't let that happen. Flavio smirked, this was the reaction he wanted to see, to confirm his growing suspicions of the two "which-a reminds me!" he jumped up quickly. Luciano groaned as he heard his brother speak, his headache would never leave at this rate "Flavio now is not a good time" he sighed. Flavio pulled out a card from the inside of his jacket, not listening to Luciano, and handed it to Francois "to-a celebrate our union together!" he cheered.

Francois looked to the fancy decorated card confused "an invitation…to a ball?" he looked to the two brothers for an explanation. Flavio was about to answer when Luciano interrupted unamused "he wants-a our men to mingle and-a celebrate us working together" he laughed nosily and dryly "cause years of-a bloodshed can be pushed aside by-a dancing and wine" he mocked Flavio. Flavio pouted a bit but looked to Francois with a knowing smirk "you can even invite-a special someone to join you in a dance…or let us dance with-a her" he knew that would get him. Francois looked to the invitation though his thoughts were somewhere else after what Flavio had said.

Francois could see her now in a beautiful dress, one specially made for a princess, dancing around with other men, drinking expensive wines he knew she would never be able to afford. He could practically see the men in the room fill her dance card, and stealing her attention before he could even start to go towards her himself. The worst thing is that the two Italian idiots would also have more of a chance then he did with her, and he could never let that happen! She was his property and he would never share or give her to anyone, especially the Italians. His thoughts were interrupted by the brothers bickering that must have started while he was daydreaming. "Luciano it-a is important!" Flavio huffed, after Luciano complained about the party, before he stood quickly and spilt the tea he was holding in his hands onto the floor. Flavio gasped scared that the hot tea had spilt on his suit but calmed when he saw that it missed everything on him.

Francois groaned, it was hard to clean liquids off of antique hardwood floors, and his laziness wouldn't help him to clean it. He sighed before seeing pink walk past the door and knowing who that pink was called in Oliver to clean up the mess, his head was pounding from these two and only her presence would help relive it. He was just lucky to have spotted her when he needed, it was almost like magic, if he believed in that stuff. Francois would have laughed if the other two mafia bosses were not there, she always popped up exactly when he needed her help or work.

Oliver hesitated as he went into the room, this was not where he wanted to be right now and it was easy to see with his demeanor. He shook visibly and kept his head down, his cleaning supplies close to his face to hide it from Luciano as he walked in, moving quickly to the safety beside his boss. He felt that if he kept beside him then maybe he would be safer and stand out the least. Francois didn't notice the strange behavior and looked down to her slightly shaking form "careful there is glass" he grunted as a warning before sitting in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, he needed a vacation.

Oliver nodded his head before getting down and cleaning up the glass and tea, his back to the once more bickering Italian duo in hopes of not being spotted. Flavio, who was losing the argument, pouts and looked away from Luciano after their bicker, upset he didn't understand the basics of fashion and friendship. He turned to give him the silent treatment for fighting him, his back facing his steaming brother now. Flavio noticed, once he turned from Luciano, that the maid was back and stood, he wanted badly to remember her, he knew has seen her somewhere but couldn't remember where. It bothered him greatly that he still couldn't put a name to that face, and it was so pretty to that it was a shame his mind couldn't!

Flavio pouted and huffed upset over this greatly, which caused the younger one to notice now. Luciano groaned watching his brother before also spotting the maid, why was his brother and the French man whore so interested in this girl? He couldn't understand either of them but as he looked back to the maid he remembered she was the one from earlier and huffed "stupid, you were the one to run into me earlier right?" he stood up. Luciano would teacher her manners and put her in her place if no one else here would, it was his specialty to teach this to others anyway.

Oliver was shaking and didn't respond to him, he was scared he would remember his voice if he did, and he hoped that Luciano would get annoyed and stop speaking to him. Sadly luck was not on the poor maid's side today because Luciano didn't give up so easily on him. Luciano practically growled as he went over to the maid and pulled her up by her upper arm, before the Frenchman or other brother could move, and forced her to look. "Look at me when I speak to you wrenched woman!" he demanded rudely, he was pissed that this maid acted so freely with them.

Oliver whimpered fearfully, his fear growing as his arm was still being gripped painfully caused him to try to get him to let go. He looked up to the Italians face accidently as he whimpered out "please…your hurting me, let go" he had tears in his eyes from the pain. Oliver gasped as he was suddenly pushed back down onto the ground Italian as if his skin was poisonous to touch, his smaller body shaking as he looked up to Luciano from the ground. Luciano's face showed angry as he glared down at the maid, his body stood tall and overpowering as he spoked with hatred to the maid "Olivia Kirkland…it's been-a too long…where's-a my money at?"

Translation:

1: excuse me miss

2: stupid


	8. Stolen by Beauty

Chapter 8: Stolen by beauty

 _Luciano's face showed angry as he glared down at the maid, his body stood tall and overpowering as he spoked with hatred to the maid "Olivia Kirkland…it's been-a too long…where's-a my money at?"_

Oliver looked up at the Italian with fear, of course it was just his luck for him to be recognized by the one person he wished wouldn't have. He didn't know how to respond to him without upsetting him more, and he truly didn't want that. Flavio stood up and waked over gasping "that's right! Your-a the *ragazza who has that large-a debt to us!?" he was shocked. Both of the Italian brothers now knew exactly who he was and how they knew him, this was not good. His body shook with fear as he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out of his shaking lips as he tried, but was stopped as someone else spoke before he could try again.

Francois, who had been quietly waiting and watching the whole time stood "elaborate…what do you mean by money she owes?" he questioned. His eyes calculating the Italians, how dare they touch a hair on this employee? If it wasn't for his good terms with at least one of the brothers they would have been hung on the spot for this harassment of his worker.

Luciano's glare soon turned to Francois "this is no business of-a yours!" he snapped before turning back to the pinkette cowering under his boots. He was steaming with how angry he was at the lack of money presented to him. Francois glared "she is my worker, and as long as she works here she is under my protection, your harassment to her is harassment to me! So you better answer me before you regret your choices!" he moved to Oliver and helped him up. His glare never left the Italian as he moved her to him, holding her close as if he was a shield to protect her from the anger Luciano directed towards her.

Luciano watched with a look of shock, he dare choose this wretches side over his superior one? He spoke angrily "why not ask her what all of this is about!?" he practically yelled to the Frenchman, obviously very angry with his choice. Luciano and Francois both turned their attention to the scared maid though Luciano was the one who spoke. "Tell him" he hissed with malice in his voice, he knew once Francois found out he would willingly hand her over.

Oliver tried to calm himself "I-I…." he stuttered from fear, the youngest Italian brother frightened him "I owe Mr. Vargas…and his company…a very large sum of money" he finished shakily. He wouldn't say more in fear of upsetting Francois even more then he already was, his head never looking up to Francois. He let out a soft surprised squeak as Francois pulled him closer to him, was he not mad that he never told him before?

Francois nods as he pulled Oliver closer "She is mine...her debt to you is mine now as well...consider it paid in full…" he shot a glare to Luciano as he spoke. He then turned his attention to the maid he was still holding against him "and you…shall have a debt to me instead" he stated making Oliver blush a bit. Oliver knew he had no choice he didn't mind if he owed Francois instead of Luciano.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat as he looked to Francois shyly "T-thank you Mr. Bonnaffoy" he wasn't even sure he spoke out loud. His heart beat quickened as he looked up into Francois dark purple eyes with his big blue ones, a new emotion growing inside of him that he had never felt before. He opened his lips to speak to Francois, to make sure he really had thanked him out loud but nothing came out. Francois looked down noticing but before Oliver could speak someone snatched her from him.

Luciano glared as he held Oliver to him "Until I get-a my money she's coming with-a us!" he growled angry and glared at Francois as if testing him to make a move closer. He looked to Flavio "*fratello stupido, sposta!" he hissed glaring at his brother. Flavio smiled "dont-a worry Francois we will take care of her...oh iv-a never got to dress a ragazza up before!" he squealed before running after his brother excitedly. Oliver was scared, he looked to Francois for help holding his arm out for him "F-Franny!" he squeaked as Luciano pulled him out the room.

Francois stood there shocked as he watched them go out the door, he wasnt sure what just happened. It finally clicked that Luciano was kidnaping her and he quickly ran out the room yelling "Luciano!" as he ran down the steps. He was not as quick at the two brothers as they quickly ran out the door and to their car, speeding off with the frightened maid. Francois was beyond angry as he ran to get his gun and jacket, he had something he wanted back!

Oliver was frightened as he sat between the two brothers, he couldnt move just like they wanted. He was scared of the youngest Italian and what he would do now that Francois was not here to protect him. Flavio's voice broke the heavy scilence in the car and made the poor pinkett jump "dont-a worry, I wont-a bite you~" he flipped his hair a bit "I just want-a to dress you up" he spoke like it was no big deal. This statment worried Oliver more, if he dressed him up then he would find out hes a man and then tell Luciano...or worse Francois.

Luciano huffed at his brother "Shes here only to-a get us money got it? You do what you want with her but keep her in your room" he glared. Flavio smiled widely at that, it sounded like Oliver was just a play thing for Flavio or a dog Luciano didnt want around or in the way. Oliver was going to protest he wasnt just a object until he saw the Italians car stop infront of, what he assumed to be, the Italian mafias mansion. He didnt have much time to admire how beautiful it looked before being shoved by one of the brothers to get out the car.

Flavio kept a tight grip on Oliver as he pulled him to the door from out the car, he was excited to dress a woman and make a beautiful gown for her to flash. Luciano followed quickly behind his younger brother and spoke before he could run off with the maid "Remember to keep her in your room got it?" he growled as he rubbed his temples, annoyed of his brother excited chatter already. Flavio nods "you can count on me Luci!" he beamed but at the nickname Luciano glared then stomped off.

Oliver was terrified as he was pulled to Flavios room, he couldnt lose all he has worked for just for this, there had to be a way out of this. He struggled a bit but the other Italian was to strong as he placed him on a messuring block before speaking "you undress here, I have-a a tank top and shorts for you somewhere" before walking out of the room. Oliver let out a breath of relife, maybe if he kept playing along with it then Flavio would never find out his secret.

Oliver waited a moment or two before taking off the womans cloths he was wearing to change into the tank top and shorts the nicer Italian laid out for him. He felt the material the shorts were made of, it felt nice and soft, but he knew if he broke them they would cost his arm and leg plus what he already owes. He put on the shorts and looked in the mirrior smiling, they didnt look to bad on him, but his smile soon dropped as Flavio came back in. Oliver was shocked and tried to cover his top half quickly from Flavio but it was to late. The older brother stood there shocked before walking in and closing the door, he looked calm but that changed when the door closed. Only after the door closed did Flavio speak, he spoke words Oliver wished he never would have "You...your a male!?"

Translation:

1: girl/women

2: stupid brother, move!


End file.
